


when the clock strikes twelve

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, almost forgot but, and, but the angst is at the end, drabble-ish, might write something longer for this in the future, this is the angsty version of I'll keep you warm (for a good night's sleep)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The clock chimes and the dream fades away.





	when the clock strikes twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is the angsty version of I'll keep you warm (for a good night's sleep), an unfinished story I posted on AFF last year. I just read over the chapter I posted and thought: wow, I can make this angsty instead! But decided against it so this happened. Basically, I just recycled the middle part of the chapter (where the fluff was) and then added the angst at the end.
> 
> I just wanted to post something because I love and miss Jaemin, and I finished this drabble earlier than the drafts I have for my other stories. I also wanted to let people know I'm still here, just... Busy... with college ;~; I WILL finish all of my unfinished fics... Just at a slow pace =w=" I have outlines for all of them, and the drafts are only missing a few chunks of paragraphs. My only problem is myself and my inability to be happy with how I describe some stuff...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this~ :3

 

_**w h e n . t h e . c l o c k . s t r i k e s . t w e l v e** _

 

 

"Mhm... Jeno..." Jaemin mumbles as he rubs his eyes drowsily, waking up from the long nap he seems to have taken. His actions make the aforementioned male stir beside him, yawning as he too wakes up. "We fell asleep... huh?"

 

"Yeah..." Jeno agrees.

 

"I wonder what time it is..."

 

The raven sits up a bit to look over the couch's backrest, glancing at the old white clock on the wall. "It's quarter to six." He answers before flopping back onto the long gray couch, gathering a sleepy-still-half-asleep Jaemin in his arms. The brunet in turn automatically snuggles into his chest, wrapping his own arms around Jeno, giving a soft but pleased sigh when the latter tightens his hold on him. A few minutes of silence pass before Jeno mutters, "We should probably get up. The others might arrive at any time now and we still haven't made dinner. It's our turn, remember?"

 

Jaemin groans but does nothing to get up. Instead, he snuggles closer to the raven as if wanting to become one with him, or at the very least, look small. Jeno snorts and lifts one of his hands to tickle the spot underneath the other's armpit. It makes Jaemin yelp, pushing himself away from the sudden attack, and almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for Jeno's arms hugging him securely. The brunet slaps his chest, no longer half-asleep, and glares. "You jerk! Okay, okay. I'm going, sheesh." He grumbles, untangling himself from Jeno as he stands and stomps over to the kitchen.

 

Jeno laughs after him, taking his time as he stretches his slightly sore limbs. Jaemin had fallen asleep on him when they were watching a movie on the television a few hours ago, and he didn't have the heart to wake the other up so he decided to be Jaemin's pillow. It was fine at first, but then his arms and neck were starting to hurt so... Yeah. He was telling the truth about being today's assigned chefs though! Really! And it was five minutes to six, so they should be really doing their cooking duties before the hyungs and the maknaes return from their schedules.

 

Speaking of cooking duties…

 

He strides across the room and down the hallway to the kitchen, only to see it empty. That's weird. _Jaemin just went in here, where is he?_

“Nana?” Jeno calls out, shivering as a chill ran down his spine. “Jaemin? Where are you?” He calls out again, desperation coloring his voice this time.

 

Jeno hears the white clock tick loudly in the background, the sound foreboding amidst the eerily silent dorm. He ignores it.

 

_Tic! Toc! Tic! Toc!_

 

The raven turns around, leaving the kitchen to go search their rooms. They were all empty. “This isn't funny, Na Jaemin! You’re scaring me.”

 

_Tic! Toc! Tic! Toc!_

 

Then the clock chimes.

 

He feels a sharp pain at the back of his head.

 

He collapses.

 

 

**...**

 

 

Jeno finds himself back in the living room, lying on the couch. Alone. And drenched in cold sweat.

 

He sits up slowly to stare at the clock on the wall. _12:01 A.M._ , it read. He spends a few moments just staring at the object, trying to figure out the nightmare he just had. The nightmare where Jaemin disappeared.

 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he feels something warm trail down his cheeks. He brings a hand up to touch it, finding the skin wet. It’s tears. Why is he crying?

 

 

_A crash._

_“Jeno-!”_

_The smell of gasoline and something burning. The air around them is hot._

_“Jaemin!”_

 

The memories return.

 

_There’s a siren. He thinks it’s an ambulance. Maybe. Probably._

_His hand tightens instinctively around another one, and he could feel it tighten against his in return before the grip slowly slackens._

_Then there were other people surrounding them. They were taking him away. He could feel hands wrap around both of his arms as he struggles, trying hard not to let go of the other._

_“Jeno! Stop this! Please, they’re going to help him! Just let go.”_

_He struggles against his restraints harder._

_“Jaehyun! Youngho!”_

_He feels a sharp pain at the back of his head before everything goes silent._

_..._

_“I’m sorry, Jeno-ah.”_

_..._

 

 

He screams.

 

 

**...**

 

 

_When the clock strikes twelve, the clock chimes and the dream fades away, leaving tears and a shattered heart in its wake._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the chance to let my beta read over this since she's also busy with college so... Sorry for grammar mistakes ;u;
> 
> \---
> 
> AFF: NightBreeze  
> Twitter: KookiePolicy


End file.
